Frozen unthawed hearts
by Basilgarrad
Summary: What happens when you unfreeze a heart? A person when frozen will not just return to normal thawed. Was Anna alright about what happened after being unthawed. Come here and take a look!


**_Author's note: All CyberBullying comes with a major price. I have ten accounts and the admins aren't very fast so many more are coming. We All Need A Nap refuses to take down her story so I'll be posting it all over _**

**_Of course this will all go away when someone namely We All Need A Nap tears down the History Of The Frozen RP. Getting rid of me not happening. Even if the IP is banned there are so many ways to get pass. Through the deep net, the other internet, and many more you fools! HAHAHRyaj 5opj yaAjahahywr^ ua_**

Elsa sat in her throne room. They day had been like any other before. She had been up looking at various documents. She had been doing so for many days after the eternal winter.  
>Anna walked into the room. She had been acting slightly strange after the ice had incased her. Elsa had been worried at first but then Anna did the usual things. Going off with Kristoff who was in the mountains harvesting ice.<br>Anne looked at Elsa tilting her head slightly "So what are you doing today Elsa?"

Elsa sighed "Looking through the offers of trade along with various marriage proposals."

Anna smiled her hands behind her back. Elsa looked up a little bit curious.

"Anna what do you have behind your back?"

Anna smiled slightly "Nothing Elsa. Just go back to work."

Elsa felt a slightly creepy air around Anna but turned down to her work. She began writing when she felt a darkness appear. As Anna left she felt like a shadow of darkness had appeared in the room but she merely shook her head as she had merely counted it off as mere fantasy.

Later that evening at dinner Elsa sat in silence watching as a different servant came in with her food. She set it down in front of her and smiled opening up a plate of salmon. Anna had run off to be with Kristoff for a while. She had brought a suit their father worn. Possibly wedding plans in the future for the two of them.

Elsa smiled warmly then stopped. She paused gaining a confused look. She turned to the woman beside her.

"Where is Kai? Usually he comes to me bringing the meal tonight so he has an excuse to come in and speak to me privately on matters of the state."

The maid shrugged "Not sure Queen Elsa. Last anyone saw of him he was walking with Princess Anna through the gardens toward the trail. No one seen him sent."

Elsa leaned back slightly thinking. She looked at the servant.

"You may go for the evening. I must think about this."

She began eating her mind dwelling on the fact that Kai had been last seen with Anna. Anna must know something of his disappearance. She leaned back then sighed rising up.

She walked out onto the balcony her dinner sitting behind her cooling itself with the fresh night breeze. She looked down and saw Anna coming. But she was holding an antler in her hands. She saw the guards running toward her immediately trying to help her as she collapsed into a heap.

Elsa immediately ran down the stairs losing her shoes in the process. She ran out to find Anna was crying heavily holding an antler, with blood soaked through it.

Elsa bend down "Anna what happened?!"

"It was terrible!, There were so many of them!,"

Elsa placed her hands gently on Anna's shoulders "So many of what!"

Anna looked up and immediately Elsa recoiled. Anna's eyes had turned white. Not only that her clothes were ripped and torn like she had been in a struggling.

"Wolves came after us! The killed Kristoff then Sven! I lost Olaf when we were attacked by a group of men. They tore open my dress Elsa!"

Anna cried leaning forward. Elsa held her sister in her arms.

"It'll be alright."

She gently picked up Anna and the two began heading towards Anna room. As they walked a lone servant walked pass. She noted that Anna was smiling rather than a normal crying face as tears ran down her face.

The two entered Anna's room. It had never changed. The walls had retained the pink hue. Her bed had been there for years only replaced from the crib she had originally been born in.

Anna sat down on the bed with Elsa's help. Anna looked up at Elsa her face showing sorrow as her tears streams down her cheek.

"Now Anna you need to be brave." Elsa said "You must tell me exactly what had happened that day. I need to know every single detail from the moment the wolves came after you. They may be dangerous to other travels."

Anna looked up at Elsa "They came in the night. Running toward us like shadows flying through the night."

She smiled slightly as tears came down "They looked so beautiful as they ran. Like true beings of the night."

Her face lowered to the ground as she stared at her hands "They were masters of deception and came at Sven first. One of them lunged tearing at the jugular. Sven when down and some immediately began feasting. Kristoff and I immediately ran off into the forest but some more came. Kristoff and I were surrounded in moments. Kristoff used his torch trying to clear us a way out."

She began sobbing in her hands. Elsa placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. She had always been there for her sister after freezing her solid and always would be.

Elsa rubbed her sister's shoulder soothingly "Anna don't worry. It'll be alright."

"You didn't see it happen!" Anna screamed "I watched as they spilled out the kidney, liver, and everything else into the white snow. They fed on the heart first like it was the most delicious part. There was twenty of them and the reindeer wasn't enough! They had come after us as well closing their circle!"

Elsa's eyes widened slightly in horror. Packs of wolves were seen in Arendelle and would attack the Ice Harvesters but never for anything but the food in their packs. That was unless they were sick or starving. They would be desperate.

Anna held her felt tears continuing to come out. Elsa sighed then leaned forward gently brushing her sister's cheeks.

"Anna I need to know about these men."

Anna looked up ignoring Elsa "The wolves came after Kristoff next. They tore right in his chest going through the same method. I watched as they tore through the ribcage."

She smiled slightly again "As they feed they were even more beautiful." She whispered "They were true predators. They demand that blood be sated each and every night."

She turned to Elsa "I ran toward the carcass of Sven. I grabbed one of the fallen antlers and ran off. I reached a camp believing I was safe."

Elsa tilted her head slightly "Who were these men?"

Anna turned to Elsa "One of them. A girl named Monjour came up to me. I had believed they offered me clothing and shelter along with a fresh meal. I had gladly accepted sent I was freezing cold. I was given a chalice to drink from full of a warm herbal tea."

She stopped then looked outside toward the moon which was rising into the sky. She turned to Elsa.

"Under the light of torches three men came in. They immediately began stripping me bare of my clothes. One man began groping me then they thought it would be funny to have an animal rape me so they tied me down to a table."

Anna turned to Elsa "They brought in a wolf they had cornered and had it sniff my rear end before humping me over and over again."

Anna held her stomach "It hurts so much."

Elsa rose "Say no more sister. These men sound like bandits. I'll call the guards to search for them in the morning. No one will do this to my sister and get away with it. Try to get some rest alright."

Anna nodded leaning back in her bed. She pulled up the covers going to sleep within seconds. Elsa walked out then turned to a guard.

"Guard over her. Until I come back tomorrow no one is to enter this room."

The man nodded "Of course Queen Elsa."

She nodded then walked off assured that Anna would be fine. Too bad it wasn't Anna she shouldn't be worried about right now.

Elsa laid in her bed resting softly . She heard a door opened and woke up rising up slightly. She turned to see Anna. She ran up to her sister's bedside.

"Elsa can I sleep with you. I know it's childish but I can't sleep. The nightmares are coming to me. How they held me and abused me along with the wolves."

Elsa sighed smiling "You didn't even need to ask."

She moved over allowing Anna to get in the bed. Elsa closed her eyes going to sleep.

She woke up again this time she was tied to the bed with four taunt ropes. She looked around shocked. She heard someone laughing then turned expecting Hans.

"Come out you monster of the Southern Isles."

Anna stepped out holding a blood soaked dagger. Her smile was demonic and twisted now. Her eyes were crying tears of blood and she was stripped to only the bare undergarments revealing marks all over her body.

Elsa recoiled as Anna moved forward smiling. She put the dagger to Elsa's chest.

"Do you wanna build,"

She sliced right through Elsa's gut making her cry out as the sheets became blood stained. Anna laughed.

"Let it go Elsa! Let it go is always how you solve your problems! Don't worry about the consequences!"

Anna laughed demonically. Her hair turning slowly white. She walked up to Elsa.

"They say love is an open door."

"Anna I!"

Anna drove the dagger right into Elsa's shoulder making her scream. Anna immediately shoved a gag into Elsa's mouth silencing her.

Anna continued stabbing taunt Elsa "Let the corpse come! Let the corpse come! Can't hold it back anymore! Let the corpses come! Let the corpses come! I don't care what those peasants will think of me when I rule!"

Elsa began crying from the amount of pain she was feeling slowly entering shock. Anna stopped then leaned forward.

"You and those fools! Your all so easily fooled by a young girl turned to ice. But did you know I killed Kristoff and Sven with the wolves. One came in the night while I slept in my bed and began humping me. It felt so good and I had to get more skin to the beast. I could feel the need for blood and Kristoff was the second victim. Sven I devoured with the pack! They understand me more than you sister!"

She slashed Elsa again this time cutting right into her breasts spraying blood everywhere. Elsa screamed but it was muted by the gag.

Anna spun the blood soaked dagger in front of Elsa "Kai was going to be a problem. He was noticing my, behavior. I had to get rid of him earlier. I knocked him out and tied a chain around his leg with a ball tossing it into a well. They'll never find his body again. And now everyone will believe you."

She stabbed right into the heart. Anna leaned forward smiling.

"Died by those foolish bandits."

She moved away leaving a dagger with the imprint of Camelot on it. She smiled as tears made of blood came out. She immediately made like a crying woman and ran out.

But she was secretly laughing. Now she was Queen of Arendelle and all would feel her wraith.

**_Flame me I don't care. Let it go let it go can't hold him back anymore(heheheheheHAHAHAHAHA)_**


End file.
